headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Italy
| continuity = | image = | aliases = Repubblica italiana | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = Europe | country = | state = | city = | locale = Southern Europe | residents = | poi = Genoa; Milan; Palermo; Rome; Sicily; Venice | 1st = }} Italy is a small country located in Southern Europe. it's capital city is Rome, which is located in the central-western portion of the peninsula on the Tiber River. Italy is bordered by Austria, France and Switzerland to the north and the Italian Peninsula to the south, which consists of the islands Sicily and Sardinia. In film In the 1957 film 20 Million Miles to Earth, the Venusian space monster known as Ymir was brought back to the planet where he grew to a prodigious size and began rampaging throughout . Tearing through the streets of the city, he engaged police and military and even had a wrestling match with an elephant. As soldiers tried to stop him, Ymir evaded them by diving into the Tiber River. He later emerged near the ruins of the Roman Coliseum. Ymir scaled the building, but a soldier fired a bazooka, which ultimately brought the monster down. In comics In DC Comics continuity, a costumed lunatic calling himself Il Calamari began attacking the Tariff Conference. Ralph Dibny, the Elongated Man, learned of the attack on a newsreel and began packing his bags for Italy. Ralph meets with members of the Pan-European Economic Conference, and gets into another scuffle with Warp and Copperhead. Il Calamari joins the fight and together they nearly defeat the Elongated Man until the timely arrival of yet another super-powered individual - the Flash. He assisted Ralph in beating down Copperhead, Il Calamari and Warp. He explained that Ralph's wife, Sue Dibny called him from Modora and told him that Ralph might need some backup. Elongated Man 2Elongated Man 3 In the Ultimate Marvel line of comic books published by Marvel Comics, industrialist Howard Stark took his four-year-old son, Antonio Stark, as well as research assistant Nero to live in Genoa. Howard's business rival, Zebediah Stane tracked Stark and his son down, and kidnapped young Antonio. Ultimate Iron Man 2 Points of Interest ; Genoa: Genoa is a city in the country of Italy. Its also a type of salami. It is the sixth largest City in Italy and is the capital of the region of Liguria. It covers an area of 243 square kilometers between the Ligurian Sea and the Apennine Mountains. The city stretches along the coast for about 30 kilometers from the neighborhood of Voltri to Nervi, and for 10 kilometers from the coast to the north along the valleys Polcevera and Bisagno. ; Palermo: Palermo is a historic city in Southern Italy, the capital of the autonomous region Sicily and the Province of Palermo. ; Rome: Rome is the capital of Italy and the country's largest and most populated municipality (central area), with over 2.7 million residents in 1,285.3 km2 (496.3 sq mi), while the population of the urban area is estimated by Eurostat to be 3.46 million. ; Sicily: Sicily is the largest island in the Mediterranean Sea and an autonomous region of Italy. Minor islands around it are also considered to be part of Sicily. ; Venice: Venice is a city in northeastern Italy sited on a group of 118 small islands separated by canals and linked by bridges. Venice is renowned for the beauty of its setting, its architecture and its artworks. Films that take place in * 20 Million Miles to Earth * Castle Freak * Core, The (Partially) * Demonic Toys 2 * Spider-Man: Far from Home * Superman III (Briefly) TV shows that take place in * A come Andromeda * Doctor Who :* "The Vampires of Venice" Comics that take place in * Tales to Astonish 72 Characters from * Belasco * Doctor Leonardo * Giuletta Nefaria * Il Calamari * Victor Frankenstein People who were born in People who died in * Arturo Dominici * Franco Volpi * Giampiero Albertini * Guido Alberti * Luigi Vannucchi * Mario Piave * Tino Carraro * Umberto Scarpelli * Vittorio Cottafavi External Links * Italy at Wikipedia * Italy at Headhunter's Horror House References Category:Italy Category:Southern Europe Category:Captain America: The First Avenger (2011)/Miscellaneous Category:Superman III (1983)/Locations